1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression tools and, more particularly, to compression tools for asymmetric shaped electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,131 describes a hydraulic compression tool having crimping dies with angled connector receiving areas for compressing twisted H-shaped electrical connectors.
Certain compression electrical connectors, primarily those used in grounding, telecommunications, and overhead applications, are fabricated in non-symmetrical shapes in order to provide the best combination of electrical integrity, mechanical strength, and ease of installation for the user. When crimped with standard, xe2x80x9cmirror imagexe2x80x9d or identically shaped upper and lower dies, these connectors project non-axial forces on the dies and the crimping tools used to install them. The non-symmetrical nature of the connector means that one side of the connector is resisting the process of deformation more than the other side.
In some prior art connector crimping tools, a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d slot engagement was provided with the ram as a keying system to prevent the ram from canting or rotating when attempting to compress an asymmetrical connector. The T slot helped to prevent the ram from sticking. However, the T slot engagement could wear over time. Thus, over time, the ram could stick when compressing an asymmetrical connector.
In addition to this problem, the application of non-axial forces on many existing and newer hydraulic crimp tool designs result in the inability of the crimp tool ram to retract, and/or can cause damage to the crimping heads either immediately or over long-term use. Damage may render the tool inoperable and permanently damaged, thus requiring a new tool to be purchased in its"" place. This places considerable expense and frustration on the user or installer. There is a desire to allow asymmetrical electrical connectors to be crimped without the problems noted above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector crimping tool die set is provided for crimping an asymmetrical electrical connector onto at least one electrical conductor. The die set includes a first crimping die adapted to be removably mounted to a crimping tool; and a second crimping die adapted to be removably mounted to a movable ram of the crimping tool opposite the first die. The second die comprises a generally convex shaped rear side and a generally concave shaped front side. The front side forms a crimping groove with a center axis that is offset from a center axis of the generally convex shaped rear side. The asymmetrical electrical connector can be crimped between the first and second dies at an angle to a center axis of movement of the ram to provide a direction of crimp force substantially along or parallel to the center axis of movement of the ram.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector crimping tool is provided comprising a frame; a drive system connected to the frame, the drive system comprising a movable ram; and connector crimping dies connected to the frame and the ram. The crimping dies comprise opposing crimp grooves with a centerline between centers of the crimp grooves which is angled relative to a central axis of movement of the ram on the frame.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of crimping an asymmetrical electrical connector is provided comprising steps of connecting crimping dies to an electrical connector crimping tool; and moving a ram of the crimping tool to compress the asymmetrical electrical connector between the crimping dies. One of the crimping dies connected to the ram has a crimping groove which is offset relative to an opposing crimping groove of another one of the dies connected to a frame of the crimping tool such that the opposing crimping grooves have a centerline therebetween that is angled relative to a central axis of movement of the ram on the frame such that the asymmetrical electrical connector is crimped with a direction of crimp force substantially along or parallel to the central axis of movement of the ram.